


The Colour

by SamirahTheFalafelQueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamirahTheFalafelQueen/pseuds/SamirahTheFalafelQueen
Summary: Based around the Tumblr AU prompt where you can't see colour until you find your soulmate!





	

Percy breathed in. It was a lot to take in. There was a lot of colour, a lot of different feelings and emotions that were overtaking his own body. It made him tremble in... fear? No. It wasn’t fear. How could he fear such beauty? 

And then there was Annabeth. She looked completely different. No longer was her hair soft grey, and her eyes dark clouds of a storm. It was like Percy was looking at a completely new person, and in truth, he was. He was looking at girl that was a goddess in her own way. Her blonde hair that waved gave her the grace and femininity. But then there was the eyes, her glaze and stare. A war goddess in her own right.

“You can see it too?” Annabeth breathed out, looking around from where they were standing. But Percy couldn’t look around anymore. He was looking right at her. She was all that was consuming him.

“I see you.”


End file.
